Abrupt
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Yuuri doesn't feel comfortable around Wolfram's childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!**

 **No profit made from this fanfiction.**

 ** _A/N_ : This is a short fanfiction; I count on writing only a few chapters (3 to 5). **

**_Warning_ : Yuuri's "impulsiveness". **

**ABRUPT**

"Help! Help! Lord von Bielefeld! I'm gon-gonna drown!"

"Hold on! Wait!"

Wolfram, jaws tightly clenched together, quickly scanned the area. During a mission with Yuuri and Conrad near a village attacked by bandits, villagers had tried to run away by every escape possible: the near forest, the small paths along the fields, and the river. Unfortunately for that man, now, who was begging Wolfram's help, he had probably missed swimming lessons and he was an awful, pitiful swimmer.

 _Don't nag, Wolfram! He's your childhood friend; his boat broke at the worst moment! Don't let him go!_

Yes, it was his former friend, Alexandrion with whom he used to play when his father, a silk merchant, often came to the castle to sell his fabrics to queen Celi. In his memories, Alexandrion was a nice, petulant boy who would often let Wolfram win their games so that the capricious blond would not throw a tantrum. He also remembered they used to get along so well that his other friend, lady Elisabeth would get jealous and challenge an innocent Alexandrion for a duel.

 _Stop thinking, idiot! GO!_

Ah, spotted. That low branch, over there, hanging above the river. He prayed that the branch would support his weight as he jumped off his horse and rushed like a mad man over the bending piece of wood. Untying his belt and keeping it prisoner between his teeth, Wolf crawled over the branch and, smoothly, slid under it, one arm clenching the firm branch. With his other arm, Wolfram took his belt and hanged it over Alexandrion.

"Catch it! I will pull you up!"

"All right!"

Alexandrion could hear his heart beat with folly, feeling it ready to burst out of his chest. Lord von Bielefeld. His beautiful lord von Bielefeld! There, to save him! Alexandrion looked around, his fear rising at the sight of the sly current which was ready to swallow him. He had to! Gathering the little of courage left in him, Alexandrion let go of the viscous rock and, giving a kick against an underwater rock, propelled himself towards the dangling belt and Wolfram.

"Ah! Well done, Al! Hold on!" Alexandrion was tightly clinging unto the belt.

With a superhuman strength, Wolfram tugged his friend, upwards to the branch, while his legs, firmly trained by all those years of horse riding (and wrestling with a king) and tied around the branch, were preventing him from falling. Ah, at last, Alexandrion took a hold of the thick branch, climbing on it.

He crawled over the near river bank, as his lungs spat back water. He was shaking like a leaf, after what seemed hours of struggle into a cold water. His body could barely support itself. Exhausted, realizing he had just escaped death, Alexandrion collapsed on the dusty floor. A warm presence loomed over him, a hand placed on his shoulder. _Soon, he found himself cuddled into a warm embrace within Wolfram's arms._

"Hey, Alexandrion, are you all right?!" Wolfram asked. Alexandrion looked up, dazzled.

Wolfram, yes, the same Wolfram von Bielefeld who he used to play and argue with when he was a child, which whom the best memories of his childhood had been created. For a moment, it seemed the same memories were shared through their minds and their eyes, and the world around had disappeared. Wolfram barely heard his name being called by a worrying king running towards them.

An expression of a despaired happiness plastered against Alexandrion's tanned face.

He took a hold of Wolfram's jacket and kissed him.

Wolfram's eyes bulged at the action. Yet...yet, something of an indescribable softness mellowed any harsh protest that his heart and his reason were screaming at him. A flow of nostalgia poured in his heart. However, still, stupefaction was the emotion that dominated. They slowly pulled apart, staring at each other.

"Al...Alexandrion...What are you...?"

"Wolfram...You rescued me..."

"Hum...Are you all right, both of you?"

Yuuri's voice suddenly snapped Wolfram back to reality. A dazed king with large round eyes was staring at them with mild curiosity and something else. Conrad had just joined them and was looking at them, too, with surprise.

"We're fine, sorry," Wolfram said in a whisper.

 **XXX**

The village was safe, the bandits arrested and peace back. Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad headed back to Blood Pledge Castle at the end of the day, after making sure everyone had received enough care. The villagers were assured for their safety as royal soldiers remained there, for the duration of a few weeks. Wolfram couldn't help looking over his shoulder, Yuuri noticed with worry, often lingering his gaze over the house where Alexandrion had been left with his parents.

They had talked for hours after the rescue, and Wolfram had made sure that a doctor had taken care of his friend. His evening talk only seemed to find interest in Alexandrion and the village. He would tell Conrad memories that Yuuri, of course, didn't share. A long remote past in which Yuuri had no placed in. This was a face that Yuuri had never seen on Wolfram.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Wolfram said, scratching very slightly his lips, and again giving a glance that became a long stare towards the village as they moved farther and farther away. Conrad noticed the longing nostalgia and reflection in his brother's eyes. Eventually, Wolfram tore his eyes away from the houses below the hill and looked at their road ahead.

At the castle, Wolfram talked to Gwendal and Celi with such an unusual vividness that they had to take a double take on his behaviour. Wolfram, excitedly talking about someone who was not Yuuri, the king, for once?! Nevertheless, soon, as the conversation went on, softness relaxed their features. They knew who he was speaking about.

Did I just meet the Messiah? Yuuri wondered, eyebrows frowned in curiosity as he looked at the trio reminiscing of that Alexandrion. Did he just miss something? That man was, yes, handsome, but...

"They remember Alexandrion well," Conrad finally informed Yuuri as the godfather and godson remained isolated from the other group. "Beside being an awesome friend to Wolfram, he saved Wolfram, once, when they were younger. That's why mother is fond of him."

"Oh, I see. How...?"

"Wolfram had disobeyed mother and went to the mountains. There was a deep crevasse and Wolfram fell. We searched for him and Alexandrion was the one to find him. Had it been more days, Wolfram would have died of dehydration. His two ankles were broken so Alexandrion carried him on his back until he found us back."

"Oh I see. I get it."

"He was a very nice person. I'm pretty sure he has remained the same all this time. Wolfram's reaction doesn't surprise me. He's always got a soft spot for Alexandrion. You should go with Wolfram tomorrow, your majesty, to get to know him."

"...Yeah...I don't know..." Wolfram had completely looked enthralled earlier during his reunion with Alexandrion. He'd feel like an intruder between those two childhood friends. Conrad didn't look concerned by Yuuri's hesitation, or didn't even seem to notice it.

"It's been a while since I saw Wolfram so happy and eager to meet an old friend," Conrad added, looking warmly at his brother.

After a while, Yuuri tore his eyes away from Wolfram, nodding, and bit his lip. Uncertain, he asked, (pretty sure, though, he would not get the answer he wanted):

"Were they lovers?"

Conrad too tore his eyes away from the other group to look weirdly at Yuuri. Before an answer could even slip from his lips, Gunter burst into the hall and squeezed the young king.

"Ooh your majesty I was sooo scared! Oh my God, are you all right? I've heard you fought bravely as expected from you! Now come, we have lessons to plan for tomorrow morning."

 **XXXXXX**

When Yuuri went to bed, he was still waiting for Wolfram past 10pm. With a sigh, he gave a last look at the clock. Then, slowly, the door opened, a ray of light coming in before it gently shut close again.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted out, springing into a sitting position.

The door opened again.

"You're not asleep?" asked the blond as he stood still on the threshold, his hand resting on the door's handle.

"No...I was waiting for you. Don't you come to bed?"

"I will sleep in my bedroom, tonight. I will leave very early in the morning and I don't want to disturb you and to wake you. That's the reason why."

"W-where do you leave?"

"To the village of Vaqaria."

Something went cold inside Yuuri. His gaze trailed over the forlorn blanket.

"Are you going to see Alexandrion?"

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

"I guess I can't say no to my king."

Yuuri thought he perceived annoyance in Wolfram's voice even though the blond hid it well enough to make it unheard into unfamiliar ears.

"You want to see him by yourself?"

"He needs rest, I don't think he will do well if he sees too many visitors; he's a loner... but a good person."

"...Fine," Yuuri finally answered after giving a long lasting stare at Wolfram's silhouette and indistinguishable features in the dim light. "Good night, and have fun." Wolfram only nodded and then, slowly but surely shut the door.

When Yuuri woke up, it was with a pinch to the heart. When all the memories of the previous events hit his mind, like venom, he looked at the other side of the bed, empty and cold. At this moment, a knock on the door startled him; he bolted into a standing position, the ground fresh under his feet, and rushed towards the door.

He opened, "Wolfr-" and stopped. His eyes met Conrad's friendly face.

"Good morning, your Majesty...I'm sorry, I'm not Wolfram."

"Where is he?"

"He left, as expected. He will come back tonight."

"Aah..."

Yuuri smiled and went to shower before joining his daughter and the rest for breakfast.

 **XXX**

He found himself thinking about Wolfram, wondering what the blond man was doing. And then he thought about himself. He was hurt, there was no need to deny that. But did he feel hurt because he could see trace of a past love in the mysterious green eyes or because...because...Wolfram treated him like that? Yuuri pondered and then a feeling of shame and guilt washed over him. He put down his pen and sank deeper into his seat.

"I shouldn't accuse him of something he didn't do...Do I really love him? Why am I so upset?...It's perfectly normal for him to want to spend time with old friends just like I did when I first became king."

He had to calm down his own ego.

Scratching his nose, his eyes settled on the pack of letters he had received this morning from fellow kings. **One** in particular.

Wolfram came back at night, indeed. The blond went to the near bathroom first, then after changing into his pyjamas crawled into the bed.

"W-Wolfram?"

"What? You're not sleeping?"

"I was waiting and probably fell asleep."

"Then go back sleeping. I'm tired, too."

In the dark, Yuuri blinked in surprise.

"Sorry for bothering you...I was just worrying."

"I went to see a friend, I didn't go on a mission. Everything was fine, Yuuri, okay? Good night."

And rolling on his side, Wolfram closed his eyes.

 **XXX**

But the days went by, the same. Wolfram left in the morning, and came back in the evening. When he didn't, he would spend time with his daughter and his mother or trained his soldiers. Yuuri thanked his duties as a king that allowed him not to mull over Wolfram's growing absence too much. Yet, it pained him in a real, cruel way. When he caught sight of Wolfram's sparkling eyes, he knew it was because of someone else. Nonetheless, their relationship remained cordial until one day.

Yuuri went on a walk that day with Conrad and coming back by the outer gardens, he saw Wolfram sword training with his troop. His eyes grew bigger as he spotted Alexandrion standing by. He was wearing the same blue outfit of Wolf's regiment, and holding a sword, as if waiting for his turn to be trained. He was observing, smiling, the other soldiers fighting (and for some of them, trying to impress their green-eyed master).

"W...what is he doing here?

"Oh," Conrad said after figuring out what ( _who_ ) made Yuuri stunned. He pondered as he watched, with a hand cupping his chin, the tall silhouette of Alexandrion among the soldiers. "Wolfram must have recruited him."

"Really?"

"This was him I probably saw yester night after dinner, around Wolfram's regiment's quarters. Wolfram must have brought him back from the village after his visit. I wasn't sure but yes, indeed, that's him."

 _WHAT? Why...Why didn't he tell me about it right away, yesterday?...Did he hide it from me...like that?_

At that moment, soldiers spotted Yuuri and bowed at the same time. Wolfram turned his gaze towards his fiancé and finding him, sighed and trotted towards him.

"Yuuri, you're here, finally."

"Yes and-"

"Do you remember Alexandrion?"

Wolfram beckoned his friend to approach them, and when the handsome, fine-featured man was only a few centimetres away from Yuuri and Wolfram, the blond announced:

"This is my new soldier; he will train here from now onward. He's very promising. I trust him to be a good defender of the kingdom. Are you happy with my recruit, Yuuri?"

Yuuri felt too befuddled to answer right away. He ended up nodding, not sure what to say or if his answer would be satisfying enough. Wolfram smiled contentedly.

"Then, it is settled."

"Thank you, your majesty, I promise to do my best," said Alexandrion with a deep bow.

As it was expected, from that day, Wolfram's time was shared between his duties, his family...and Alexandrion. This was what Yuuri had secretly feared. Changes were taking place and subtly, little by little, he could feel the consequences of this new situation. Sometimes, during his work, he would take a break, get up and watch through his vast window. There, outside, he would see Wolfram and Alexandrion walking around together. Only a fool would not notice the complicity that transpired between the two of them.

When he went on missions, Wolfram would take Alexandrion with him. But what hurt Yuuri the most was seeing, one day, Wolfram going on a walk, alone with Greta and Alexandrion. "Hey this is my daughter," Yuuri found himself muttering as he watched them leave the castle. The time Wolfram could have spent with his little family was then spent with his childhood friend. This one friend who had privileges like no any other of Wolfram's acquaintances or friends had had so far.

Alexandrion was special in a way that no one else, not even Yuuri had been. Yuuri felt powerless. In what right would he forbid Wolf to have a life beside his life as the king's soldier and fiancé? Yet, now, he wished Wolfram would come back to him and they'd go on adventures again, together...like before, Yuuri, thought, his heart swelling with pain. He missed him, and he realized that even when he travelled to Earth, he couldn't help thinking of the blond and the things that would make him smile if he was there, with him, in Japan.

There were also instances when Wolfram would just nod or roll his eyes at Yuuri's words when the king would talk to him, happy to have his attention and to be with him. But as expected since it became the norm, Wolfram would cut the conversation short and run to his troop and his training. "We're not kids any more, Yuuri, we can't go on adventures any time we want. My men need me and I can't always spend time away from them. See you later." Yuuri watched him leave, in silence, and telling himself Wolfram was probably right.

He received **a letter** that day. Yuuri sat by the window and quietly read the letter. The content of it perturbed him. But, at the same time, as if for the first time a real friend was listening to him, it brought him a bit of comfort, and his heartbeat calmed down. He thought for hours about this and, trying to make up his mind, re-read the letter until the evening when no one else was there. He frowned. **Should he go or...?**

That night, after a dinner in his office (the amount of paperwork just made him sick), he headed towards his bedroom. He stretched his arms and, a savage yawn escaping his mouth, thought with delight about the looong rest he was about to take and that he deserved! Surprisingly, the doors were opened...Someone was fussing about inside.

Yuuri, with a growing worry, slid inside his bedroom, a big frown marring his forehead.

What he saw made him jump.

"What are you doing? What's happening?"

Rummaging through the big royal wardrobe, the maids were folding Wolfram's clothes and putting them upon a large trolley.

"Oh, your majesty, we apologize for the inconvenience but lord Wolfram von Bielefeld has ordered us to move his clothes and personal items back to his chambers."

"What?" Yuuri asked, eyes blinking. At a loss for words, he spotted the big baskets containing Wolf's clothes placed upon the trolley. On top, the pretty night gown, the one Yuuri would feel at night, against him, when times grew colder and darker.

"He did, you didn't know?" said one of them, surprised.

"Yuuri," a voice made Yuuri look at the door of his personal bathroom. Wolfram appeared, with his bathroom items in hands. "Oh you're here."

"That's my bedroom."

"Fine, I think it should be yours only from now on. I have decided to move back to my former bedroom."

"Is there something that made you take this decision?"

"My schedule. I'm working harder and I need to have room for me only and I don't want to steal from your bedtime."

"Oh, really?"

Upon seeing and hearing Yuuri's dead serious tone and spotting his narrowing black eyes, Wolfram tensed and without looking at the maids, ordered them to leave them alone. Without a sound and as quickly as possible, the three maids went out, gazes lowered towards the ground. The sound of the door shutting behind reached Yuuri's ears. Wolfram left the stuff he was carrying upon the trolley.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

"It's rather you, Wolfram, what's wrong?" Yuuri could not hide his anxiety, it vibrated through his voice and he felt a lump forming inside his throat. It blocked there, ad his chest narrowed, and it hurt, it hurt. Wolfram crossed his arms, becoming more defiant than Yuuri had feared.

"I beg your pardon. I don't think I really, really understand what you mean. I'm moving to my bedroom. What's the problem with that? Isn't it what you wanted at the beginning, Yuuri?"

Well, Yuuri thought it was time to stop beating around the bush.

"What's happening with Alexandrion? Since he...he came back into your life, you've changed. Things have changed. I barely recognize you. I barely spend time with you. What's wrong with you?"

Wolfram seemed to freeze for a few seconds, even if a worried frown ruined his face. He released a long breath before shrugging.

"I'm just working more. And yes I do spend more time with my friends, now."

"You mean _your friend_. Is he that important to you to-"

Before Yuuri could even say more, Wolfram's face turned red with indignation and he glared daggers at his fiancé.

"Of course, he's important! What the heck is this question? Aren't your friends important? Is the great sage Murata not important to you?"

"Do...Do you really think I can compare my friendship with Murata to what you have with Alexandrion?"

Wolfram remained silent, only staring at Yuuri.

"What exactly do you accuse me of, Yuuri?"

"Do you love Alexandrion? Because he does look more than like a friend. What is the truth? I just want to know!"

Wolfram bit his lips then said:

"When we were young, I was in love with him, yes," he emphasized, locking his gaze with Yuuri's, "but I never really said it. I never told him. He's a friend, and I love him as such. If you were not so stupid, you wouldn't accuse me of what I think you're accusing me of."

"You're cheating, Wolfram...With your heart. Where I live, on earth, some people call it emotional cheating. This is exactly...what you're doing."

In front of Wolf's incredulous face, Yuuri sighed but he was quite serious. Not a trace of joking on his demeanour. The memory of Alexandrion's kiss and how little bothered Wolfram had been, haunted him, too. If Yuuri had done the same with someone else, no doubt that Wolfram would have been fuming and seething with rage. _And all those strollings together, alone, far away, what did they hide?_ "Yes, Wolfram, that's a thing, that exists. But yes, keep telling he's just a friend. Keep calling me stupid."

Wolfram uncrossed his arms, hands turning into shaking fists.

"Of course, that's stupid! I do like him, he's my friend, and I've missed him and I want him by my side! You're accused me of being a cheater when I have had to endure your endless flirting with everything wearing a skirt! Maybe, maybe yes, YES, I should have called off the engagement when I met _Alex_ again; I wanted to marry him when we were young! After all, he has always been everything someone could hope for into a partner; you wouldn't know, Yuuri, because you don't know him! But I decided to make him a friend, and you're being an asshole to me! Yes, **you are stupid**! If you want to compare that much with Alexandrion, stop being such an insufferable smug wimp!"

Yuuri's chest heaved but then the breathing became slower as he calmed down. There was one thing he hadn't expected from this confrontation...The amount of insults and disrespect towards him when he was genuinely concerned. He came closer to Wolfram who was about to burst another one but, voice firm and strangely composed, Yuuri just said:

"Okay, case closed. I'm sincerely sorry for hurting you. Seriously and sincerely, believe me. The engagement is over. I have already prepared the document for that. Have fun with him," Yuuri smiled and headed towards the bathroom. A dumbfounded Wolfram followed him after a second or two of stunned silence, his legs feeling like they were about to stagger and make him fall. However Yuuri didn't turn around, didn't say anything and he jumped into the pool as Wolfram reached for his hand but found nothing but the surface of the water. Wolfram was like a piece of crystal that had broken, into thousands of shards.

 **XXX**

Yuuri swam towards the surface.

When he reached the air, he looked around, and smiling recognized the bathroom. Memories rushed to his mind; he got up and went out the big bathtub. At the moment, a maid entered the place. She gasped, turned white with fear before scanning him with more courage and attention. She finally seemed to remember the dark-haired visitor and a blush and a smile adorned her face.

"Hi," Yuuri said, trying to remain joyful, "please, tell your master that king Yuuri has arrived."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

Yuuri was escorted to his guest bedroom and after drying up and changing into new clothes was led to the throne room.

A slender young man with silky hair that would make Celi jealous, smiled at Yuuri as he turned away from the window, the sun setting low.

"Hi, Yuuri, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I'm sorry. I was eager to see you. I apologize I spoilt your invitation," Yuuri said with a laugh, showing the **letter** he had received that day. It was funnily drying off from the rough travel by water. However, ink was visibly smudging all over the paper.

The slender blond man smiled at him with warmth.

"Welcome to my castle, king Yuuri."

Yuuri moved closer and returned a genuine and calm smile.

"Thank you. I'm happy to be here.

With you, Saralegui.

...Can we talk?"

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh!**

 **No profit made from this fanfiction.**

 **Alone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri barely flinched when a friendly hand tenderly caressed his cheek.

"Why Sara? Why?"

"Why has he been cheating on you?"

Yuuri felt his heart sink.

"Do you really..." He couldn't say more, the words were lost at the back of his throat. He felt sick.

Sara raised his eyes towards the ceiling, thinking, leaning against Yuuri's chair.

"Mmh, in my opinion he did cheat on you with that friend of his. Why do you think he goes on...private walks with him? Why do you think he was so insistent on keeping you away from each other?"

Yuuri felt sobs starting to wreck him but he held back tears, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"He didn't do that...he couldn't have done that. Keeping such a straight face when he hired him for his troops. This is so..."

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Sara finished. The blond king, his beautiful face adorning a light smile, knelt before Yuuri. Yuuri nodded after a short instant, his face contorted in repugnance and his breathing becoming stronger.

"Unbelievable. Why did he do that? Did he really do that?"

"Now, now, Yuuri, I don't like to see you like that," Sara said, loving touching the darker skin. Yuuri's face was so soft under his touch. "I hate to see you cry...but if it makes you feel better, then do. I will not mock you."

"Argh, Sara, you are so nice! Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you," Yuuri said, straightening himself like a "i" and rubbing his face. He felt ridiculous in spite of his friend's reassurance of not laughing at his weaknesses and at his sorrow; yet that curly blond-haired silhouette walking beside handsome Alexandrion's kept haunting him. Nausea started to get Yuuri.

"You don't bother me. I'm quite...content that you're here, with me, Yuuri. I don't feel so alone when you pass by; it's always fun with you. I like you quite a lot...and I selfishly want you to stay as long as you can."

Yuuri's sadness seemed to vanish only just for a few seconds. He stared at Sara, a mix of shared feelings washed over him and, obliviously to him, turned his cheeks a shade of pink.

"I like you a lot, Sara...You're not alone, I'm your friend. I wouldn't stand the idea of you feeling alone, so...count on me."

Sara only smiled. Gently resting a hand on Yuuri's arm to help himself, he raised to his feet (no girl would have been as graceful as he was, for such a simple action and Yuuri felt something stirring within him. He swallowed his saliva). Sara held out his hand.

"Come on, the sun will soon set low. Let's have fun outside. I'll show you around! My garden is so full of surprises and new things that you didn't see the other day!" He tilted his head and added, after a second or two: "We'll talk about my project later when you're rested."

Yuuri nodded and grasped the gentle hand that was not so gentle when Sara pulled him forward, excited to have a playmate. It only reminded him of the day when Sara and he had hid in a tomb (?) to save their lives and the blond king, once again, had made him question his sexuality. His perfume, his delicateness, his beauty...Everything made Yuuri's eyes shine.

 **XXX**

Conrad was heading down the corridor, a look of worry on his features as he was looking for Wolfram. He saw the royal chambers' doors ajar and when he peeked inside, he was right. Wolfram, sitting on the bed's edge. Conrad sighed and stepped into the bedroom, closing the doors carefully behind him. To see Wolfram in that state made his heart clench. He had seen him in the morning following Yuuri's sudden departure. Wolfram had been wandering like a ghost, like a lost soul, calling Yuuri's name, searching for him high and low, to no avail.

"Wolfram. You're here. We've been looking for you."

The blond man was sitting on the bed's edge, shoulders slouched, head hanging low, hands limp between the legs.

"How are you?"

"Where is my fiancé?"

Conrad bit his lip.

"We're still trying to find him. Greta has told us everything this morning. Yuuri has been thinking about going away for a few days and he only talked about it with her. She doesn't know much even though she insisted he tell her where."

Wolfram's shoulders shook in a sob that he held back.

"...Why has he gone?" He wiped the tear that streamed from his right eye. "He left me here. He never left without me, before."

Conrad considered his brother for a seconds as he sat beside him, the mattress sinking under his weight.

"Do you really want to know?" he ended up saying.

Wolfram nearly shot him a glare but only said:

"Of course."

"Well...Truth be told, Wolf...You've been neglecting Yuuri for your friendship with Alexandrion. Many times Yuuri wanted to talk about it with you but you never were available. Moreover, you started more and more to go out of the castle and you spent time with your friend way more than with Yuuri; there were even times when you could have been with Yuuri but you didn't care anymore and your focus has shifted place. From my own observation...you nearly gave Greta another father, (at Wolram's shocked frown, Conrad quickly added) you favoured your time with Alexandrion when you had to take care of her, so you brought her with him instead of Yuuri. You had behaved so, so condescendingly with Yuuri. Saying that he was still too immature, that you don't have time for his fantasies, never speaking of your issues with him but rather with your new soldier etc.. I've seen everything Wolfram and I can't lie to you. Had Yuuri been the same way to you, you would have acted angry and who knows, shook him and yelled at him? That's a vile behaviour, Wolfram...You showed him that he was uninteresting, so why would he stick to you? He thought he didn't deserve you, but he probably got the idea that he deserved someone who treats him better. Futhermore, Wolfram, I must add you probably gave food for gossip in the whole castle. Everyone has been thinking Alexandrion was your lover-"

"I didn't do all of that, Alexandrion is a friend and nothing more! Yuuri has always been everything I've been thinking about! My life revolves around him, I-"

Wolfram trailed off when he caught sight of a doubtful expression of his brother's face.

"Really? Your actions say something else, at least lately speaking."

"I..." Wolfram bit his lip. Regret was gnawing at him. "I must have been... carried away by meeting Alexandrion after all these years...I don't have much childhood friends left. God, I've been so stupid."

Conrad noticed the tears that Wolfram had been trying to prevent. Wolfram should have included Yuuri in this new friendship. The realest thing to say was that he didn't make any effort to push Yuuri to know Alexandrion and Yuuri, no matter how outgoing and social he usually behaved, had felt too much like an outsider to try to do anything.

"I didn't know...I wish I didn't do that...It shouldn't have cost my engagement to Yuuri. It shouldn't have cost my future with him. I love him, Conrad. I love Yuuri. I love him so much. Why did he leave like this? Why did he break it off like that?"

Had his soul lacked a heart, Conrad would have told him _Sorry but you had it coming with your coldness_. But Wolfram's world was collapsing like a house of cards and he didn't have the strength to crush it even more. Wolfram was too much unlike himself, here.

"We'll find Yuuri, soon, Wolfram, I promise you. Shouri has told us that he didn't go to Earth so he's here, somewhere. He's old enough to be able to wander a little on his own but yes, we should assure his safety."

"I'm worried about him, we have to bring him home safe and sound. We don't know of his whereabouts and this scares me. Greta must know where her father is." Wolfram wiped again his face, hating to show his weakness. "As for the engagement, when he comes back...I want us to speak together."

The active Wolfram was returning even if his body reflected his shattered state of mind. He had calmed down and finding a solution was his top priority. However, remorse and regrets were weighing on his conscious. He staggered and held onto one of the bed's columns. Conrad nodded again and after a light hug given to Wolfram, he went out, leaving him alone in the king's bedroom.

Wolfram breathed in, breathed out, trying to soothe himself. He looked around. When was the last time he had slept there? With shame, he remembered it was already months ago. How could he have been able to treat Yuuri in such a poor and selfish way? What was Yuuri feeling? "I'm sorry, Yuuri." To imagine his fiancé feeling lonely and belittled, at night, because Wolfram couldn't even care spending time with him anymore felt like a punch in his gut. Remorse sometimes acted worse than a sword.

Wolfram dragged himself towards the chest of drawers, beside the bed. He rummaged through Yuuri's stuff. A few items from Earth could be found. Books, papers, drawings from Greta, a small comb for his black hair, a watch, pictures, notes from his travels, worn underwears...and a portrait. Locked in a beautiful gemmed pink box, the portrait was delicately wrapped with paper. Wolfram unrolled the paper. A dead feeling seized him.

Saralegui. _For Yuuri. Whenever you look at it, you'll remember you have a true friend waiting for you. Love you. Come visit me._

Shock struck Wolfram hard; he didn't even see his hands trembling. Sara? What does this mean? And then, something inside lit up.

"Wolfram!" Conrad's voice reached him. "We know where Yuuri may be! He's at-"

"King Saralegui's castle?"

"How do you-"

"I found his portrait inside Yuuri's drawers. They've been in contact."

There was a short silence before Conrad added, unsure:

"It's not that only, Wolfram. It seems...there have been talks of a wedding. Between king Saralegui and...Yuuri, of course. At least, the Great Sage has mentioned it and it has been confirmed by letters we found on Yuuri's desk."

Wolfram could only turn, slowly, carefully, to Conrad, horror struck.

 **XXX**

Yuuri opened his eyes. Right away he felt the chilly air around him. The wind was blowing and dead leaves were spiralling down, on his nose. He sneezed and looked around. He had fallen asleep under Sara's favourite tree. The long-haired man was still asleep at his side, softly snoring, unperturbed by Yuuri's sudden movements. Yuuri touched with his fingertips, trembling, the silky platinum bangs.

Why would Sara marry him? He must have been joking right? And yet, the thought was not so repulsive. To have Sara, every night, near him, feeling the warmth of his skin...this wasn't so...He let out a long breath.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh !**

 **This fanfic is for free entertainment.**

 **Warning: non mutual-consented kiss from OC.**

 **3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri and Sara had visited an old woman, living in the confined location of the city. She reminded him of the cliché of the witch that he'd seen on TV. However, apart from her dark expression and ragged clothes, her attitude was so genuinely polite that Yuuri would have mistaken her for a courtesan. Put at ease, Yuuri calmed down and listened to her with attention. He seated in front of her, in a large sofa, the bench made with red velvet and waited with a smile. Sara came to sit by him, always smiling. She sat behind her napkined desk.

"Good afternoon, young kings," she said delicately and turned towards Yuuri. "My name is Elleda. I come from a very long lineage of witches and mediums. Like them, I've been able to see the future. I think you came here to hear what I have in mind for you."

"I hope it is in coherence with the legend," Sara replied with a content smile.

"What legend?"Yuuri asked, surprised. Elleda smiled and answered:

" 'When the dark-haired king coming from Earth comes to reign in Shin Makoku, he will unite his powers to the second more powerful king existing in this world. Through their union, their powers will also join together. Peace will be assured and new prospering times will flourish after too many years of wars and distrust.' Sara is this second most powerful king in our world, you are the dark haired and eyed person we've all been waiting for."

Yuuri felt his lips turning into a laughing grin. He bit them before, not holding it anymore, he started a hearty laughter.

"No, I'm sorry but...Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sara asked. Yuuri looked at him and wished he hadn't been so dismissive. For a fraction of a second, he saw the hurt in his friend's eyes. Now feeling like he had been the biggest idiot ever, Yuuri scratched his head and reprised a more serious demeanour, setting his gaze towards Elleda who was smiling, comprehensively.

"You're doubtful, aren't you?"

"It's not that...But how...how can it be possible? I can't believe t-that it must be true."

"All the legends and prophecies written four centuries after Shinou's death had proven to be true with the help of time. It had announced the birth of three sons, born to the same mother but different fathers, who would advise the most powerful king ever...that is to say, you. It also foreshadowed the terrible wars opposing men and demons. Why would it not be true for you and king Sara?"

"I still have hard time believing it."

"Then I think you should see the truth yourself. You'll see that I'm not lying."

She held out her long hands towards Yuuri. He looked at them, blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked back at Sara. He was smiling, without any trace of mockery on his beautiful face; a glint of hope tickled in his golden eyes. Yuuri gazed again at the witch, with more fear this time, his heart beating crazy in him. He finally seized her hands, unable to stop the trembling that had taken him.

It was a shock. Like a travel through electrical channels he was going into a projected picture that started moving. He saw Sara standing at the altar. Wearing white and gold, he turned to him. Never had Yuuri seen Sara so happy and gleeful. As he accepted his hand, the priest's blessing resonating from the distance, they exchanged a profound kiss. This kiss was a future kiss, something that was yet to happen... However, Yuuri couldn't deny its intensity; he felt his heart beating hammering quicker and quicker until he was projected the honeymoon.

The content feeling got stronger, as if everything was meant to be, at the top of these greenish rocks, the wind softly blowing, the sun rising, the peaceful landscape stretching before him and Sara standing beside him. Hand in hand they were contemplating their kingdom, the world they would rule together. And then, his fingers tingled, Sara's too. It announced their magic increasing and fusioning. He saw themselves stopping wars in just a few seconds, rendering deserts fertile again and people cheering them everywhere they were going. Yuuri couldn't believe the extraordinary good around him. There was no end to their powers...they were nearly invicible.

He turned around as they were greeting their people. He saw Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram on their horses, the two big brothers smiling. Only Wolfram's expression was unreadable.

Jerked back to reality, Yuuri gasped for air.

"Yuuri...how do you feel? Are you all right?"

Yuuri breathed in and out at a slowing pace. Sara intently peered at him, curious. He rested a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Yuuri..."

"Do you believe me?" Elleda inquired, tilting her head, worried.

Yuuri seemed still in shock.

"Amazing."

He had never felt so strong until he was there, as Sara's husband. Their powers, once united, would defeat any devil looming over their world, and his thirst for justice. No union would be better for everyone and the peace he was longing more than everything else.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wolfram tightened the knot of his bag and threw it over his shoulder, holding it firmly. He knew how to join Sarah's kingdom. No need to call for anyone else. That wimp...he was about to know how aweful it had made things, how terrible he had been towards him. Wolfram would give him a good earful!...and he would also apoplogize to him. How distateful his own behaviour must have felt for Yuuri for his own fiancé to break everything off and run away...Remorse clenched its claws around Wolfram's heart more than he could imagine. So much shame. The blond man closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, holding the pillar of the inner court by where he was passing by. It was no time to cry and to start another round of mopping and whining.

Yuuri was his priority.

He looked up. The sky was bright. Perfect weather to travel solo. The breeze added a certain freshness that he welcomed with enough serenity and gratitude. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of a high silhouette. He recognized Alexandrion. A look of worry was tugging at his handsome face. He lacked sleep, Wolfram knew.

"Wolfram...my captain."

"Hi, Alexandrion. I thought I gave you all a week off."

"I know what you're going to do. That's why...that's why I came to see you."

Wolfram turned his gaze towards the sky and sighed. He couldn't feel resentment towards his soldier and childhood friend.

"I have some time left before I depart. Why do you want to tell me?"

"...I know...I know you're going to search for his majesty. I guess...you...you are scared."

"I'm sorry but none of this is your business."

"I thought it was."

"Sorry? Excuse me?"

Alexandrion's body contracted as he tightened his hands into fists.

"All this time we've spent together, I thought you loved me, that you returned a bit my feelings...I was led on, Wolfram. You never talked about the king, you've never talked about your engagement, you've never paid him attention even when he was standing there, right beside us. He could have burnt in front of you, you didn't seem to care. I thought...I was the only one to matter. We were often together, Wolfram, so much that it gave me the impression you loved me and _wanted_ me. So please, tell me. Tell me what you were really feeling when we were all alone, when we were walking and speaking by ourself and once you held my hand so hard I thought it was...meaning more?"

Wolfram was staring at the floor, ashamed. This gnawing sensation had come back, like a monster. He was shivering. How stupid he had been, with everyone.

"I'm sorry, Alexandrion but...but you were mistaken. My heart belongs to Yuuri. I've always loved him, I've never thought about being with someone other than him...I am to marry him and no one else. I'm sorry, it's my fault...I should have told you sooner, I should have behaved better with everyone. You didn't derserve to be led on. You are a good man and I...(he took in a profound inspiration)...I deeply care about you. I really, really like you. The problem is..."

The problem was that he had hurt Yuuri so much that he felt sick himself. Was all of this salvageable?...He shook his head; NO!, Yuuri couldn't possibly reject him. The last conversation they had together felt akin to some proof that indeed, Yuuri did care about them, about their engagement, that it had been an attempt to set things straight between them, to resolve the issue they had hurled themselves towards to...a proof that Yuuri wanted to understand and to save and fix their relationship before he ultimately and uniterally chose to leave and leave him, too. Wolfram felt a wrenching pang at his heart. An attempt that he had royally screwed up and swatted away. Yuuri had wanted to know whether something remained between both of them.

"I have to go back to him..." Wolfram let out. He had to let him know that he was sorry and that he wanted to be with him.

Alexandrion had stepped close to him. His heart was broken. He had always loved-and adored- Wolfram. From their chilldhood, he had always been in love with his friend. This was him, the now revered captain, that he had longed to belong to, to marry, to cherish and stay with all his life. Why did things turn that way?

"Wolfram...I can't believe it... I love you...please, tell me-tell me...you are lying."

"I'm not."

Wolfram looked up at him and his mouth shut as fast as it opened. Warm tears were falling down Alexandrion's eyes. He turned full body in his direction- but stepped back a iota-and said, remorseful:

"Alexandrion, please...don't cry...I'm so sorry...You shouldn't have...I should have been clearer for you." What could he say? He could barely look him into the eye. It made him sad that his dear friend was feeling so pained and cheated, but he couldn't do more, he couldn't promise him what he wanted. Because of his attitude, the whole castle was gossiping; he had given too much material to people about his private life and how much he had screwed things so carelessly and now things had backfired, dangerously. Moreover, no matter how much he wanted to dry Alexandrion's tears and hold him in a tight, comforting embrace...his priority was Yuuri. He glanced at the inner court. He could spot maids shuffling by and eyeing them with curiousness. No, he couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, Alexandrion...I really, really like you...But I have to go. Yuuri is waiting for me. I have something...something to save."

He slid his feverish fingers on Alexandrion's trembling hand and lingered there.

"You have to take care of yourself when I'm gone. Please promise me."

"Good luck, Wolfram. I wish you well. You know where I will be. I'll be waiting for you."

He quickly leaned forward and kissed Wolfram's lips before going away. Wolfram went white as a ghost before quickly wiping his lips. This act...he wouldn't be able to forgive it. It was way too dangerous in this political and court society. This kiss was unwanted and in a time where he wanted to prove that he was loyal and the king's fiancé and only suitor, he couldn never allow anyone to touch him like that.

Never.

 **XXX**

 _Sara wants to marry me for this. I came here knowing he had some plans at the back of his head. Nonetheless, I wonder if there are true feelings of love for me, from him and if he wanted more than a political alliance._

Yuuri closed his eyes for a few seconds, frowning before opening them again.

 _You are more romantic than you'd like to admit, Yuuri. You can't marry if there's no love...Sara doesn't want anyone but you, though..._

Saralegui approached Yuuri. Night had fallen calmly with no significant event. The castle too was quiet. Fire was burning under the refined-lined mantel piece and a soft glow coloured the otherwise dim big living-room of the blond king's private quarters. It felt warm and welcoming. By the gigantic window, you could admire the stars shining bright.

Yuuri had vaguely heard Sara and the door shutting softly behind him. He was looking at the fire, seated in the large violet sofa, hands on his lips as he was daydreaming.

"So...Yuuri...Have you thought about it?"

"I'm still-" he turned towards and startled. Sara was approaching, dressed with nothing but a silk robe that barely concealed the slender legs and arms; only the loose silk belt secured it and prevented it from showing everything. Yuuri looked away, feeling his face heating. His instinct was pushing him to call it a day and go back straight towards his apartment but his desire to remain polite glued him to his place.

Sara's perfume invaded his nostrils.

"You're still?" Sara repeated as he gracefully plopped beside Yuuri. He was so light that the seat barely sank under his weight.

"...I'm still thinking about it."

"Isn't it a beautiful prophecy, though? Peace for everyone, everywhere. No more war between human beings and mazoku. Two young and wise kings with everybody's best interests at heart. At least, we both practice politics with mindfulness and generosity."

Yuuri nodded, breathing with difficulty.

"It is a sweet dream."

"And so reachable."

"Reachable?"

"Yes," Sara smiled at Yuuri when the latter looked at him, worried. He sighed through his nose. "You know why, you remember the medium."

"We don't know if she says the truth."

"She does. We know everything she has predicted has been true. She's been verifed for ages, Yuuri. Other monarchs consult her. Why would she lie? She is not there to ruin us."

"You believe her then?"

Sara acquiesced delicately.

"I do."

"It's really difficult to take a decision like this."

"I know, that's why I give you time to think about this. I know you're sorting all these things inside this handsome head of yours."

"Thank you but, yeah..."

"But you must think wisely and selflessly. Your people- and mostly innocent people- deserve all the peace in the world; and you should act as a king, for them and for them only. Your feelings don't prevail here, Yuuri. I am a king too; I know what I'm talking about."

"You're right...You're a good friend, Sara."

And a beautiful one. Yuuri smiled at him quickly before looking back at the fire, and thinking about how those vivid flames reminded him of someone dear to him. He sighed and gasped when warm lips grazed his cheek.

"Good night, Yuuri. Sleep well."

Sara raised and went inside his adjoining chamber, to sleep.

"Yuuri, please, can you shut the door for me?"

Yuuri quietly got on his feet. Sara's door was indeed still lightly open. He knew the act was not innocent. He walked there, head down, staring at the marble ground. The fire cracking sound reached Yuuri's ears.

"Look at me, Yuuri."

Sara was getting into bed, his face bare from any glasses, his face pale with fatigue, his shoulder naked.

As he watched Yuuri, he smiled. For a moment, they remained without speaking just studying one another, _waiting for a reaction?_ before Sara yawned and lay down.

"You can join me...but as you have a lot of work to do, I think you will go back to your bedroom."

Yuuri stepped back, because he was right.

"Good night Sara."

Yuuri closed the door and, slowly, walked back to his room, his head full of thoughts. Sara's perfume stayed with him all night and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. The only item that brought some sort of comfort was that at least, he stayed near somebody who understood his job and took him seriously. Sara fullfilled this role very well and if Yuuri didnt accept this marriage, he was afraid of losing this closeness, but mostly; this precious friendship. Sara was someone he wanted to have by his side...forever if the gods allowed it. He didn't want to lose him.


End file.
